


Sin

by deathberryhime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, gosh here we go, this is my first smut after a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathberryhime/pseuds/deathberryhime
Summary: -(noun.)something you can't control/pardon/not allowed to enjoy (e.g. her/him)





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> ((you can read it while also hearing River by Bishop Briggs))
> 
> ((I'm not responsible for any asthma attacks or epileptic seizures caused by the song))  
> ((courtney is to blame tbch))
> 
> enjoy

_**.. &..** _

Her back was all but slammed at his appartment wall.

Hungry lips feasted on hers, stealing her breath and will away. It was fast getting harder to breathe but that was the least of her problems. His hands gripped her waist, one slidding down to her thigh, trailing fire on her skin.

It was always like this. Them, the both of them starving for each other. Always seeking each other out, always touching, always basking on each other's presense. And when they were hidden, alone, behind closed doors and away from prying eyes, they'd go for it. It had been sweet at first; now it was intense. So much so that left her breathless and aching for more. She had been abashed the first time, but she learned to let loose; they both did.

How they hadn't been caught yet, it was a miracle.

His knees bulked and his jeans brushed over her sensitive nerves, his fingers teasing her under her skirt. Her head fell back as she arched, a breathy moan ripping from her throat. Then he was all over her. Open mouthed kisses scortching her, making her thighs clench and her fingers to thread in his hair. She caught his grin before he smothered it and pouted; _he had done that on purpose_. She almost chocked on her scolding when he grounded their hips. He dragged his teeth down her throat and her ankles locked around his hips. Breathlessly, she pulled him in again.

"Ichi–", he caught her lips, drinking her mewls like a madman. Her nails dragged down his nape and a hiss echoed from his throat. She smiled.

"Minx." he growled and pulled away only to rid himself of his shirt. Then he was fast again on her.

Orihime dragged her nails down his chest and down his navel to fumble with his belt. Her button-down was suddenly gone, her ears faintly registered the sound of buttons rolling on the floor, before she felt his hands. She arched in his arms and Ichigo pressed her harder on the wall. His hands fast on her breasts, squeezing and palming them, his fingers skimming over her covered nipples.

Then he hissed and his eyes almost rolled all the way back. Her sinful hands had latched on his length and squeezed. He braced a hand next her head as he thrust at her hands. He was more than sure she felt him tremble.

"F _uck_."

His other hand went to her ass and squeezed, causing her to gasp and tighten her grip. Two thrusts later and she was grounding their hips together. He almost dropped her. If she did that again he wasn't gonna last.

Orihime gave a squeal when he lifted her high up. His fingers fast to push aside her panties and to slid inside her heat. She groaned and arched her back, offering her neck and chest at him. He didn't disappoint. He started low and open mouthed on her left breast, right over her heart, and dragged lips, tongue, and teeth that left marks all the way up to her ear. All the while his fingers made her slowly lose her mind. Curling inside her, pushing against her slick walls, his thumb rolling her button of nerves over and _over.._.

It was too much.

_He_ was always too much.

She keened and panted, her breath hot on his shoulder as her hips followed his crazy rhythm. Her thighs squeezed around him at a particular deep thrust, her nails digging in his shoulder.

"Ichi… I..", she sucked in a breath when his thumb pressed on her nerves. Her head fell back as Ichigo pulled wet fingers away, her lungs burning as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Look at me." he said and her eyes rolled to him over her sweaty bangs, clashing with burning browns that made her heart skip a beat.

Then she felt him enter. Slowly, he pushed inside her slick walls; first the head then inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. All the while he held her gaze. She didn't dare look away. Not even when her sight blurred for a single moment from pleasure, or when her mouth parted in a silent scream. And then he started moving, pulling out and thrusting back in. Her toes curled with each thrust, her eyes started to water.

She didn't look away.

Then he was kissing her. His tongue sweeping in her mouth, his teeth pulling at her lips to suck on them. She kissed him back with the same frevor. Her hand tangled with his hair, nails dragging on his scalp and pulling his soft spikes. When he pulled out and slammed right in, she squealed in his kiss.

"I wanna hear you." he whispered and the hair on her nape rose. He rocked his hips harder against her and she moaned his name. She leaned fully on him, her hands clutching his shoulders for support as he increased his pace.

From that point onwards, all Ichigo heard was Orihime.

Heavy pants and soft moans graced his ears, hot breaths and sexy mewls as he kept thrusting inside her. Her legs tightened around his waist and her nails made his nape and shoulders bleed. He latched on her earlobe, sucking, pulling, and bitting as she carved more half moons on his skin. He couldn't hide his grin. He gave her another deep thrust, pulling almost out and rushing back in, and she gave a sharp keen.

Her quivering walls was both a warning and a pat on the shoulder.

It was too soon for it to end.

He untangled her hands and then Orihime found herself pinned on the wall, hands right above, and Ichigo's smoldering gaze looking down at her. She licked her lips and rolled her hips, matching his quick pace. With quick moves he pushed her bra down and latched his mouth on her nipple. His tongue was heaven as it swirled and swept over the bud, his teeth scrapping and biting. She moaned when his tongue matched the crazy rhythm of his hips. His name was a mantra on her lips.

He leaned back bracing a hand on her hip as he picked his pace, and watched her. She was a sight for sore eyes. Sweat lathered her body, pale freckles shone on her skin, her breasts bounced with his rhythm, and her hair curling on her face, neck, and shoulders. Her whole body was flushed and burning hot, and her eyes kept going in and out of focus with each thrust. She focused on him, on his being as he grounded his mollars and gave her what she wanted; what both wanted.

Release.

And it was _sweet_. Bright white and rushing, like a waterfall or a wave crushing on the shore. It rippled through them both, burning and tugging their guts. Her mewls and his groans urged them on, racing towards the edge and then freefalling. They plumetted together; and she came with a rush and he came burning hotter than blue fire. Tidal waves that crushed and swirled together.

It wasn't over in a blink. They throbbed and ached for many moments. They had made a mess of themselves, ruining her panties, his jeans, and his floor. She heaved and he gasped, both grasping for air, and when Ichigo released her hands, Orihime was fast curling them around him, embracing him and keeping them still.

"Hime…" his voice held a warning and it sent a shiver down her spine. She pried her eyes open and bit her lips at his burning gaze.

"I didn't have a choice." she whispered and he tightened his arms around her, "T-Tatsuki… she insisted…"

"You should have said no." Ichigo grounded his molars, "Watching my woman _flirting_ with a bastard isn't what I wanted for Saturday night."

Orihime gasped, "I _wasn't_ _flir_ –"

Ichigo rocked his hips and Orihime choked back a moan, her hands tightening at his shoulders, "W-Wait.. I'm–"

"I wanted to rip his arms off."

She bit her lip and tried to steady her racing heart, "I… I wasn't flirting. T-Tatsuki-chan just wanted me to be nice at him." he scowled at her and Orihime blinked up at him, "B-Besides, she doesn't know about u-us and–"

Ichigo gave her another sharp thrust, 'Eight months, Orihime." he said, "You're mine."

Her toes curled and her eyes burned, "Yours?"

He gave her a boyish smile and pressed their foreheads together, "Mine. And I'm yours." He kissed her with tongue, lips, and teeth, "From today, tomorrow… forever."

Her heart lurched and she straightened up, rolling her hips, locking gazes as he pressed her firmly at the wall, "Forever."

And he kissed her again, lulling her mind in frenzy as he started moving and she followed his pace of hard thrusts and throaty groans. In the throngs of his mind, Ichigo vowed to have a word with Tatsuki about her shenanigans, bright and early tomorrow morning.

" _Ichigo_.." Orihime moaned and he smothered his grin with a kiss.

Right after he made due to his promise to his princess.

_**.. &..** _

**Author's Note:**

> ((i got an asthma attack making this bc courtney is a little shit))
> 
> ((this is so bad))
> 
> ((i'm so sorry))


End file.
